


That's What You Get- Jeanmarco AU Drabble

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Series: Snk Song title drabbles [11]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, It Sucks, M/M, break-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:11:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco wants to end it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's What You Get- Jeanmarco AU Drabble

The words were still ringing in his ears. Had he heard Marco right? Yes, Jean’s hearing was perfectly fine. Despite the anger and hurt, Jean laughed. With a sad smile, eyes down cast Jean replied with a nod and a affirmative noise. Tears were stinging his eyes. Of course he messed up the only relationship he wanted to keep. Of course Marco was getting out now. He heard Marco get up from the table. Jean snapped out of his pity party to tell his now ex-boyfriends one last thing before he was shown his back. “ Just know: I’m here. I’m always here for you Marco. When someone tears you up, come back here. I’ll stitch you up and find a way to make even everyone of your freckles feel special.”


End file.
